spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stags' Challenge
Stags' Challenge is the fourteenth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on July 23, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Stags has heard of Hunter's new power and wants to try and defeat it by challenging Hunter to a duel. However, Hunter finds that he cannot summon the Oracle's power at will until he is in true danger. The Spider Rider defeats Stags, who vows return someday to defeat Hunter. Plot Hunter brags about how he got the Oracle key and the power it gave him. He manages to impress Sparkle, so Lumen tries to make himself out to be a great hero. In the meantime, Mantid and the Big Four have gathered to discuss the loss of the key stolen by the Spider Riders. They decide to try to find the other keys, but first, Stags requests to challange the humans. Mantid agree's and Stags heads off alone. Meanwhile, Magma assures Brutus that they’ll get Portia back from the enemy, but seems quite worried himself. Hunter, Sparkle and Igneous watch them in concern. Hunter explains that he’s worried about Brutus’s sister, whom he informs Igneous is Portia. Hunter starts to worry as well about Aqune. Sparkle states that since she’s a Spider Rider, Aqune is a friend. Which gives Hunter hope. Meanwhile, Stags causes trouble in the city. Corona warns the three about this and Igneous tells the others of a past encounter that he and Corona had with Stags. They find Prince Lumen, who’s currently facing off with Stags. Stags then makes his intentions clear by issuing a challenge to the one's who wield the Oracle's power to fight in a duel. After thinking things over, Hunter and Shadow step forward and except his challenge. While waiting for Hunter and Shadow to prepare, Brutus appears before Stags and demands to know where Portia is. When Stags doesn’t answer, Magma attacks but is seemingly unable to hurt him significantly. Later Hunter transforms and tries to use the Oracle’s power through the key, but is unable. Because of this, he and Shadow can’t harm Stags. Hunter drops the key and before he can retrive it, Grasshop leaps in and steals it. Angry, Stags takes it and gives it back to Hunter. Hunter is now able to call on it’s power and gets ready to finish Stags off. He’s able to injure Stags and knocks off one of his horns. Stags gives up for the time being. He then tells Mamga what he knows about Portia and Aqune. He also says that if their paths cross again, he’ll definitely win the next battle. Meanwhile, Mantid learns of Stags’ failure and is not pleased. Trivia In the episode Background * The way Hunter manages to break Stag's right horn resembles a similar scene from "Power Rangers SPD" when commander Kruger sliced off Gruumm's right horn. * Hunter makes a reference to Einstein. English dub changes * This episode (as well as Protectors of Life) ends with Stags laughing psychotically in the Japanese version. Both times, this was toned down in the english dub. Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Brutus *Mantid *Grasshop *Stags Quotes *"A great threat you say? How intriguing. The Spider Rider who wields the Oracle Key, it would amuse me to put his new power to the test."- Stags speaks up, ready to test his steel against Hunter. *"We fought long and hard against Stags, but we barely escaped with our lives. Truth be known, I believe Stags let us escape."- Igneous explains just what kind of a soldier Stags is. *"So you are the one." "That's right Einstein, I'm the one with the Oracle Key so you better watch out." :— Stags meets Hunter officially. *"Where is Portia? What have you done with her!?" "If you want my answer, you must take it from me!" "Your direct, I like that about you." :— Magma tries to interrogate Stags, and get's challenged to a duel. *"If that is there most powerful warrior the humans are doomed. I'll be back Spider Riders. And when I do, I wont be alone."- Stags boasts after his loss to Hunter. Gallery Opening Episode Flashback Stags.jpg Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes